First Kiss
by Love Julie Andrews
Summary: Clarisse is tired of working. The Independence Ball is coming, she and Joseph need to work... What will happen? Please review!


**This is my first story. English is not my native language so maybe I'll have some mistakes, so please understand. Please review!**

It was Monday, the clock in her suit shows 20:30 p.m. and she was very tired. After working from 7 a.m. and rested only for an hour, the last thing she wants to do is to take a shower and go to sleep.

But she couldn't because the Independence ball is coming and she and Joseph need to discuss about the security that will be there. She called her assistant Charlotte "Charlotte dear, will you please tell Joseph to come here in 30 minutes?" say said.

"Yes ma'am, I'll tell him to come. Is it about the security? So I'll tell him to bring the folder?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes please, I'm going to take a shower. Thank you" Said Clarisse.

Joseph was in the security room when Charlotte came in. "Joe?, Her Majesty said she need you to come with the security plans for the Independence ball in 30 minutes" and he nodded and said "Thanks" and she went to her room.

After 30 minutes Joseph took the folder with the plans and went upstairs to Her Majesty suit. When he knocked he heard her "Come in" and he entered her suit.

When he came in he didn't saw her in the living room so he called her "Your Majesty?"

"Joseph, I'll be out in a minute!" She shouted from the bedroom, and he said "Okay" and waited for her in the living room.

Clarisse was in her bedroom dressed in her night gown; she looked at herself in the mirror and thought to herself _"What are you doing? Dressing like that for a man who doesn't love you?"_ and by that she went to the living room.

Joseph waited for Clarisse in the living room for 5 minutes and he was checking his phone when she came in and clears her throat and he look up coming to say "I'm sorr…" but he couldn't finish his sentence because she was so beautiful in the gown that he froze. After a couple of minutes she saw his look at her and blushes.

"I'm sorry that I let you wait, Joseph" she said and went to sit on the couch and he went after her.

"It's fine, and if I may say so you look very beautiful" he said and she felt her cheeks growing hot.

"Thank you, lets sit" she said while walking to the couch.

It was 21:15 p.m. when they started to run about the security plans for the ball that is coming next week.

"This are the security plans. You can look and if you have any problem or something to say tell me so I'll change it" he said while looking in her eyes.

"Thank you Joseph, but I trust you enough to know that everything is good" she said.

"Okay ma'am, so what did you want me to come?" he asked.

A blush crossed her face and she didn't know how to say what she wanted.

"Joseph, I want to go to a holiday for a couple of days in the winter palace" she said.

He was surprised by her answer to his question, but manages to say something "Ma'am I don't think it is a good idea for you to go there alone. It's cold now and I can't let you go without security, I'm sorry".

Clarisse knew he wouldn't let her go without security and that is why she thought about this "Joseph, I know I can't go without security so that's why I hoped that maybe you can come with me. You will stay in the security cabin and I will be in the palace."

"Yes ma'am that can do it. I will tell Shades to arrange things for the holiday-" He said.

"No Joseph that is not what I meant. I want to go alone." She said.

"Only me and you?" He asked, and she nodded shyly.

"I see. So I will tell Shades that I am going to protect you in that holiday, when do you want to go?" he said.

"Tomorrow morning. I've talked with Charlotte about it" she said.

"Okay ma'am, no problem. I'm going down to inform Shades. Good Night" he kissed her hand and she blushed.

"Good Night, Joseph. Thank you" she said and closed the door behind her and lined against it and smiled. Her plan had worked!

It was 10 a.m. when Clarisse was ready to go and went down to meet Joseph with his car.

"Good Morning, Your Majesty" he said and kissed her hand.

"Good Morning Joseph. May I ask why we are going with your car?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am, I thought it will keep the press away. If we will go with the limousine they will know where we're going" he said and opened the door for her.

"Yes, you are right" she said and went to the car. "Thank you" and she entered and he closed the door behind her and went to the driver seat.

After they were out of the palace she told him "Joseph?".

"Yes?" he asked.

"Will you please stop here for a second?" she asked.

"Is everything okay, Your Majesty?" he asked, a little surprised by her question.

"Yes, I just need to do something." She said, and he nodded and stopped the car.

After he stopped he was shocked to see her opening her door and went to the front seat beside him.

"Clarisse!?, why did you went outside without telling me! It's very dangerous!" he shouted because he was panicked and shocked by her little thing.

It was the first time when he called her by her name, and she smiled.

"Joseph, this is the first time that I have the opportunity to sit in the front seat, and I didn't want to do it at the palace so people will not start to talk." She said and looks at him in a way that he couldn't be angry with her.

Their eyes locked together for a couple of seconds that seems like hours. He could look at her eyes forever. She was so beautiful.

"Okay, but don't do it again! And I mean it; it's very dangerous for you to be out alone if it is for a second." He said.

"Fine, I won't do it again. I promise." She raised her hands for surrounding and he laughed and she giggled to herself that he was laughing because of her, and he started to drive again.

It was 13:00 p.m. when they got to the winter palace.

"Joseph, can you please give me the keys? I'll open the door and you will bring the suitcases" she asked.

"Here…" he brought her the keys.

"Thank you" when she reached his arm for the keys their hand brushed each other and they both felt the electric feel between them. Their eyes locked with each other again and Clarisse saw something that she didn't imagine to see in his eyes. LOVE. She saw love is his eyes.

Joseph saw that she was a little bit in shock so he said "Okay ma'am, go and open the door a will bring the suitcases up."

"Yes…Yes I'm going" and she went to the door when she stopped and said. "Joseph?, will you please call me Clarisse when we are alone?" she asked.

"Um… Okay, Clarisse" he smiled and she felt her cheeks starting to burn and she turned to open the door. But the problem was she couldn't find the key. Joseph had so many keys that she can sit there for hours until she will be able to open the door.

Joseph saw that she was having troubles so he closed the car door and brought with him the suitcases and went upstairs to help her.

Clarisse gasped when she felt his breath on her neck… he was so close now that she couldn't breathe.

Joseph saw her stop her breath, and smiled. He put his arm around her to take the keys and show her the keys for the door.

When she felt his arm around her she thought she is going to fall into his arms, this was the first time they were so close like this.

Joseph found the key and gave her the key Chain back.

"Thank you Joseph. Why do you have so many keys here?" she asked while she opened the door.

"Because I'm HOS and I need all the keys for every room in the palace." He said while he entered with the suitcases.

"Well that's something" she laughed and he smiled. _"God! She was even more beautiful when she is laughing"_. He thought to himself.

"Yes it is. Well Clarisse I'm going to put your suitcases upstairs in your suit." He said while he made his way up.

"Joseph? Will you put your stuff in the other suit on the floor? It's a big place to be alone in and you need to be comfortable too" she blushed at her words.

He was a little surprised by her request but he manages to answer. "No problem. Thank you" he said and went upstairs.

After Joseph puts the suitcases upstairs he went to find Clarisse in the kitchen trying to cook something.

"I didn't know you can cook" he said and went to stand beside her.

"Well… I guess I'm just trying to cut salad for me. Do you want some?" She asked.

"Yes please, its looks great! Do you need some help?" he asked and was ready to do something she asks.

"Um… yes, if you can, please cut the tomatoes and put it in here." She pointed to the bawl beside her.

"No problem. Glad I can help" he said and went to take a knife and one tomato and started to cut.

After a few seconds Clarisse shouted "Ouch!" and threw the knife from her hand, Joseph immediately went for help.

"Clarisse?! What happened?" he asked in a very worried tone.

"I cut myself and its hurts" she cried.

"Shhh… It's ok. Can I see it please?" and she nodded and he took her arm to look at her finger.

"It's ok.. Just a little cut in the finger. Let's wash it under the water and I will put on it plaster and everything will be ok." He said and took her finger and put it under the water to wash the blood. Than he took the first aid in the kitchen and put on her finger plaster and kissed her finger and she blushed and said "Thank you, Joseph" and their eyes locked again and when they were inches apart from each other there was a loud noise from outside and they both jumped.

"I'll go and check what is was, please stay here and don't go anywhere". Said Joseph and took his gun and went outside to check.

When he came back inside he found Clarisse on the floor shaking. He ran to her. "Clarisse!, what's wrong?" he asked very worry.

"I'm scared" she whispered.

"It's ok, it was only a thunder there is a storm coming" he said and when there was another thunder she jumped, and he remembered that she's afraid of storms.

"Everything will be fine. It's only 16:00 p.m. let me finish cut the salad and if you can arrange the table and we will eat soon" he said while sitting beside her on the floor. She reminds him his little sister when they were young.

He got up from the floor and helped Clarisse too. When he continued to cut the salad she arranged the table for both of them.

"Clarisse I think I'm finished here. Go and take a shower and I'll put the food on the table." Joseph said.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" She asked and he said.

"No, now please go. I'll be fine here." He pushed her to the door and she giggled and went to her suit.

When Clarisse was in the bath Joseph was downstairs in the kitchen waiting for her to come. After 10 minutes he heard footstep coming and he stood to greet her when his jaw dropped when he saw her. She was wearing a red dress (The one he loved and she knew it), she wore a little make-up, and put the necklace he gave her for her birthday last year.

Finally after a few seconds he managed to find his voice and move toward her and took her hand and kissed it and said "You look very beautiful" and she blushed.

"Thank You"

When they finished dinner along with candles, she stood and took her plate to put it in the sink when he jumped from his chair and said "No Clarisse I'll do it" but her answer was "Joseph, I can do things too you know" and she giggled and he only rolled his eyes.

When she went back to take the others things from the table Joseph stood and helped her. They both were very happy that they were alone (But only they didn't know what they fill about each other).

"I think we need to go to sleep. We had a long trip to here" He said and she nodded and started to walk to the kitchen door when he followed her, but suddenly she stopped and he bumped into her. "I'm sorry Clarisse I didn't saw you stopping" he said.

"It's okay, I only wanted to ask if you can escort with me to my suit" she asked.

"My pleasure" he smiled. _"Oh god! How I love this smile"_ Clarisse thought to herself.

All the way up to her suit she thought what will happen when they will get to her suit door. But when they got there she turned to Joseph with a smile and said "Thank you very much for today. I'm really happy that I could get a little holiday from all the work" and he only nodded, when she turned back to open her door when in a second Joseph grabbed her arm and turned her to him and pinned her against the wall.

"Joseph! What are you doing?" She was in total shock. She wasn't expecting this to happen.

"What does it look like?" he asked, now inches apart from her lips.

"I…I don't kno.." But she couldn't finish her answer because he lint forward and kissed her on her lips.

She was shocked by his quick thinking, but when she got back to herself she parted her lips and kissed him back with the same love and passion as he was.

It felt so right, so good, she felt in heaven. And Joseph? He didn't know what to do when he felt her kissing him back. He was happy and shocked but in a moment he pinned Clarisse harder against the wall and pinned her arm above her head and she moaned.

They both stopped when they needed air.

"Oh my god…" she whispered against his lips.

"What? Is there something wrong?" he was worried he had done something wrong by kissing her. He thought maybe she didn't want him to kiss her. When she didn't answer he was sure he did the wrong thing and began to apologize "Clarisse, I'm sorry. I didn't meant to force you-" he wanted to continue but she crashed her lips against his and took him by his shirt and turn them that he was now against the wall.

He was very surprised by her actions but he came back to himself in second and holds her by her hips and grabbed her to him.

Clarisse moaned against his lips and felt his hand going up to her breasts when he cupped them she pulled back "I'm sorry, I think I've gone too far" said Joseph when he took a step to move from her but she pulled him back against the wall and whisper.

"I love you…"

"What?!" Joseph said, completely in shock. "What did you said?" he asked again.

"I said I love you, I love you Joseph" She said while looking in his eyes.

"Are you serious?" he was still in shock.

"Yes, I am" she said and smiled but she was a little bit worried that he didn't fill the same thing for her too and she looked down, but he grabbed her chin up to look at him.

"I love you too, Clarisse Renaldi." He said and kissed her with full of love...


End file.
